Components placed within a turbine flow path of a gas turbine engine undergo considerable thermal stress from combusted gases passing through the turbine flow path. An endwall of the turbine flow path may be cooled by air delivered to the outside of the turbine flow path to prevent deformation, fracturing, or cracking of the endwall.